


Cut it out

by EnderbornFaerie



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood, Blood Magic, Cutting, M/M, Sad, parvill - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 08:12:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2421518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderbornFaerie/pseuds/EnderbornFaerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so it might be awful. I got the idea for this fic a while ago finally got around to writing it. It may/may not have death because I might post a second part in which I attempt a slightly happy ending, but I am not that good at writing happy things.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Cut it out

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at fanfiction, so it might be awful. I got the idea for this fic a while ago finally got around to writing it. It may/may not have death because I might post a second part in which I attempt a slightly happy ending, but I am not that good at writing happy things.

The blade cut through the flesh as easily as paper,the blood spilling over his milky wrist as an afterthought. The coppery smell so thick in the air, it was palpable. The blood traveled down his wrist, and onto his hands. The fresh blood was barely distinguishable from the stained skin. When it fell from his hand in fat drops, it created small puddles on the stone. The candles cast flickering shadows on the basin; the stone still gray despite the blood poured into everyday.

A stained hand grabbed the opaque blue shard, submerging it in the red liquid. The atmosphere changed as the altar worked it strange magic, the energy filling the room. Soon the blood began to disappear, infusing into the shard. Then all too soon, the blood ran out, the magic leaving the altar. Sighing, he brought the blade to his skin one more, the metal catching the candlelight, making reflections on the stone walls. As he sunk the sharp edge into his flesh, he winced, the blade was duller, making it all the more painful. As the knife tore through his skin, blood came to the surface, falling into the altar and staining the blade. The cut was parallel to the first cut, which had already begun to clot. When the blood hit the altar, the magic returned, hissing with each drop of life. The shard greedily drank up all of the blood, leaving the basin empty and unnaturally clean.

Cursing, he brought the blade down on his wrist again. Biting his cheek as the dull blade cut deep, tearing his flesh and splitting veins. Looking down, brown eyes met white, the pale surface of his bone peaking through the red. He would be lying if he said the sight didn’t excite him. His breath hitched in his throat, marveling at the sight of his bone and blood. The euphoria of this distracted him from everything else, the beauty of the red and white indescribable. The life continued pouring out of him, bubbling happily in the as the infusion began. His eyes were still focused on the cuts, entranced by the way the blood would clot and how his muscled moved only partially concealed by skin. Pain and euphoria mixed as his vision darkened, the black creeping up on him. The ground welcomed him, as reality slipped from his grasp. He happily drifted into oblivion, pain leaving his body as his life drained from him. The infusion completed, the leftover blood congealing around the orb.

The magic again left, but slowly, like water through cupped hands. The magic was as oblivious to the life it destroyed as He was oblivious to reality. The magic left him like that- oblivious, in between life and death- for the emerald eyes to find him. When they did, they filled with tears and pain.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone likes this, I am thinking of writing one more chapter- Most likely Will's POV. Please leave kudos or a comment if you want to see more.


End file.
